Aria Aoimitsukai Junsei
Aria Junsei, also known as the Gabriel's Descendant, is a Alamorian who gained Artifact powers. She is a protagonist in the main story. Appearance Aria is an Alamorian, known to have light brown skin and blue eyes, and the only race know to look the most human-like. Aria also has long blond hair. Her top is a made Hermethian shin and Brogonine feathers. Th e sam for her lower half and the color is a tann-golden. She has blue tattoo's across her body due to her artifact contract. 'Personality' Aria is an easy going girl, who happens to have feelings toward Liger Izunami . She normally stays quiet and keeps to herself, but can be very out-going when she knows a person very well. 'Background' Aria was raised on Alamore-Galaton, a paradise like planet, filled with vasts amounts of vegetation (Hence the nickname: Eden's Gates). That wa until her mother died mysteriously (the high queen of Alamore-Galaton) death, placing her step-father as temporary high king of Alamore-Galaton. The entire planet was then tossed into choas. As the treaties that once held the planet together, were now broken in a blood bathed massicure. While wollowing over her mothers deaath and the destruction of her once peaceful planet, her step-father began moving with his own evil ambitions, like trying to marry his step-daughter to become true high king of Alamore-Galaton. Aria found herself running and hiding away in an old ruin on her planet where she stubbled across her artifact, and made the contract. Eventually she found a way to leave her now forsaken planet to New Earth, where she then enrolled in Japan Genetics. 'Artifact Power' Price: She is unable to concieve children. Angelic Powers: Common powers granted to all angels with varying levels of effectiveness. *'Angelic Possession' - Similar to demons, angels require a vessel while on Earth. However, they must have the vessel's permission before they can take control. *'Astral Projection' - Angels can project their wings onto surfaces at will. If one is killed by an Angel Blade, its wings are burned onto the surface on which they died. *'Chronokinesis' - Angels can travel through time, in either direction. They can also take others with them, and just send others without going themselves. However, this is a very difficult ability to master with or without Heaven's assistance. More powerful angels such as Seraphs or Archangels appear to have an easier time with this ability even when cut off from Heaven. *'Dream Walking' - Angels can appear in people's dreams, they usually use this to communicate, when they can't find the person they're looking for, or want to talk privately. Lucifer was able to talk to his future vessels in their dreams. *'Eidetic Memory' - Angels have the faces of every prophet who has existed or will exist etched into their memories. This ability also makes them aware of reality warping and timeline changes. *'Electronic Manipulation' - Angels can manipulate electrical appliances. Castiel caused a dozen car alarms to stop by snapping his fingers. *'Immortality' - Angels don't age and cannot be killed by diseases or Earthly weapons. *'Invulnerability' - To date, the only things capable of killing angels are Angel Blades, Holy Fire, a stronger angel, Death, God, and Leviathans. Archangels have even fewer weaknesses, as Michael was shown to shrug off Holy Fire, and they can only be killed by Archangel Blades, not ordinary Angel Blades. It has been rumored that Death's Scythe can kill angels. It is also said that powerful demons like Lilith can kill low-level angels, although it seems doubtful. *'Regeneration' - If an angel's vessel is damaged, it will repair itself nearly instantly. *'Sedation' - Angels are able to render humans unconscious with a touch. *'Soul Reading' - Angels are able to read the souls of humans, however it is a painful experience for the human. They can also use the soul as a source of energy, but the pain is even greater for the human, and there is the risk of an explosion if the angel is not careful. *'Superhuman Stamina' - Angels never tire, and they do not require food, water, oxygen, or sleep to sustain themselves. *'Superhuman Strength' - Physically, regular angels are more than a match for humans, lower-level and mid-level demons, and most monsters. Higher angels like Seraphim can kill any demon. Archangels can overpower and kill any demon, creature, monster or pagan god. They can also kill all other angels with ease. *'Supernatural Perception' - Angels are able to see all supernatural activity around them. Castiel could even see Reapers, which remain invisible except to those they are seeking. They can also sense any location, being, or object not protected by Enochian Symbols. This perception also extends to electromagnetic waves, and can decipher radio modulation signals, as angels are "multidimensional waves" in their true form and can thus percieve such energies. *'Telekinesis' - Angels are able to telekinetically move beings and objects with their mind. *'Telepathy' - Angels can read the minds of others. *'Teleportation' - Angels are able to travel from one place to another, instantly, without occupying the space in between. They can also summon or send other beings. *'Voice Mimicry' - Angels can perfectly mimic the voice of mortals. *'Protective Charm '- An angel can protect an individual (commonly their future vessels) from most forms of physical damage. This degree of protection is linked to an angel's power. Castiel was able to prevent his vessel Jimmy Novak from burning his hand on a pot of boiling water as a sign of faith. Raphael was capable of making Crowley immune to Castiel's angelic killing touch. Powers accessed through connection to Heaven To lower-level angels, certain powers are granted and maintained as long as stay connected and loyal to Heaven and it's rulers. Should they rebel and fall, those powers will wane and eventually vanish in time. However higher-level angels such as Seraphim and Archangels do not suffer from this condition. *'Mid-tier powersEnhanced Chronokinesis' - The ability to bend time is easier if the angel is connected to Heaven. *'Healing'- Angels can cause the wounds, diseases, and toxins of another being to heal instantaneously. *'Killing Touch' - Angels are able to destroy lower-level demons with a simple touch, however the demon has to be in a host body, as this doesn't work on their smoke form. They can also use it to kill monsters and humans. More powerful angels, like Raphael, are proficient enough to scare (and presumably kill) a demon as powerful as Lilith. *'Resurrection' - Angels can bring the dead back to life. However, they must know where all the pieces of the original body are, and they must have the soul of the subject. (The only known exception was when Castiel went to Lucifer's cage and only was able to raise Sam's body. His soul remained in the cage for over a year after). Castiel mentions that angels had to lay siege to Hell in order to retrieve Dean. Abilities more commonly used by higher classes of angels such as Seraphim and Archangels. *'Biokinesis' - Higher level angels, such as Seraphim, like Zachariah, are able to manipulate the biology of other beings. Zachariah, for example, was able to make Dean hemorrhage while torturing him into saying yes to Michael. *'Vessel Locking' - powerful angels can hold a demon in smoke form as if it was tangible and force the demon to return to its vessel. This was demonstrated by Castiel on Ellsworth. *'Memory Manipulation' - Powerful angels are able to erase, restore, alter, and fabricate memories in the minds of humans. *'Pyrokinesis' - Powerful angels can generate and manipulate fire. Michael was proficient enough to kill another angel, Anna, by setting her ablaze from within. Interestingly, this didn't simply destroy the vessel, it also killed the angel, suggesting the fire had a supernatural element to it. *'Reality Warping' - Powerful angels can bend reality to their will. The most notable example is Gabriel, who lived on Earth as masquerading as a Trickster named Loki. Mid-level angels, can only do much easier things, such as breaking and repair objects by pointing, or assembling a game by shaking the box. *'Power Removal' - Powerful angels such as Seraphs are capable of removing psychic powers from human beings. However, the process is very painful and can leave the person mentally-damaged. High-tier powers Extremely powerful abilities, used only by Heaven's most powerful denizens, such as the Archangels or a soul-empowered Castiel. *'Cosmic Awareness' - All archangels have a superhuman knowledge of the universe. *'Cryokinesis' - Lucifer demonstrated the ability to freeze a pane of glass with his breath. His presence can cause an entire town to drop in temperature. *'Electrokinesis' - Raphael could produce powerful arcs of electricity that appeared from his back. *'Holy Light' - Archangels can create an overwhelming and blinding white light that can either smite or greatly harm most demons, monsters and humans or cause massive large-scale destruction. *'Hydrokinesis' - Archangels can manipulate water. *'Molecular Combustion' - Lucifer caused Castiel to explode by snapping his fingers. *'Shapeshifting' - Lucifer was able to take multiple forms while not in a vessel, and while in vessel, Gabriel could also do this. *'Weather Manipulation' - Raphael was able to generate storms that caused blackouts over the entire Eastern Seaboard. Lucifer unleashed incredibly fierce winds with his release. Other *'Matchmaking' - Certain types of angels in the Cherub class, e.g. Cupids, can bring couples together by marking their hearts. 'Weakness' Angels are difficult to kill. The methods that are used to hurt or kill demons and humans will not affect them at all. The only thing that can kill an angel is another angel, though this has been shown not to be the case. Although there are not many ways known, there are methods to stop or kill an angel. Archangels are almost impossible to kill. Holy Fire- '''Encased in flames created from Holy Oil, the angel is trapped. The trapped angel still can use their powers, possibly aiding them to escape. Touching the flame will kill the vessel and the angel. However, it cannot kill Michael, being only able to banish him. Harming, Misleading and Trapping *Lucifer's Cage' - Strong enough to securely contain normal angels and Archangels; it is currently holding the two strongest Archangels in existence, Michael andLucifer. *[http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Enochian_sigil '''Enochian Sigils'] - When Enochian sigils are placed on human rib cages, they prevent any angel/archangel from detecting and finding them. They can also be used to prevent angels from entering a building by painting them on the building's walls. *[http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Hexbag Hex Bags] - Hex bags can used to prevent angels from detecting and finding someone (these cannot hide someone from Archangels in vessels). *'Higher Demons / Large numbers of Demons'- The highest Demons, Alistair, Lilith and (presumably) Azazel are able to fight, overpower, harm, and even banish lower level Angels. They can't kill them, though it possibly can as preventing anyone from breaking a seal resulted in the death of six angels and you surviving, but it seems unlikely. Large clouds of demons can also overpower angels as Crowley sent a small army to defeat Castiels guards ("The man who knew too much") Banishing or destroying *[http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Angel_Banishing_Sigil Blood Seal] - If a person places his or her hand upon this blood seal that is placed upon something then all angels in the immediate area will be banished away. An angel can activate this seal as well. If an angel activates the seal then the angel who activates the seal will not be banished along with the other angels in the area. This won't work on Archangels. The blood seal can also be place upon a person's body. If an angel activates the seal this way (carved into its vessel's chest), he or she will be banished along with the other angels. *[http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Angel_Banishing_Spell Exorcism Chant] - There is an exorcism chant to expel angels from their human vessels and send them back to heaven. It seems that the chant is not well known as the only entity to use it was Alastair. *'Angelic Blade' - An angel can be killed by stabbing him or her with an angelic blade. It seems that the angel must be stabbed in a vital area of the human body, such as the head, heart, neck, or stomach. When an angel is stabbed by an angelic blade, a burst of bright, white light is released and angel wings are burned on the surface underneath the body of the angel's human vessel. **'Archangel Blade' - Archangels seem to have their own angelic blades that are more powerful than normal angelic blades. It seems that a Archangel blade is capable of killing both normal angels and Archangels as shown when Lucifer killed Gabriel with his own blade. *[http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Angelic_Weapons Weapons of Heaven] - Harms angels and archangels; so far it has been shown that a weapon of Heaven can destroy an archangel's human vessel so that it can not be resurrected. *'Colt' (Possibly) - The Colt was the only thing that could possibly kill Lucifer. Although, a shot to the head failed to kill Lucifer, it's unknown if the Colt is capable of killing other archangels, although this is highly unlikey. It might be able to inflict serious damage to normal angels, such as Castiel himself, though it's unlikely it would kill them. *'Death's Scythe' - Although it has not been seen in action, this item is said to have the power to reap any living being, whether it be human, demon, angel, and its rumored to even be able to reap Death himself. *'Leviathans' - Leviathans can easily kill regular angels, by sticking your fist into their chests and injecting them with black Leviathan blood. One of the reasons why God locked the Leviathans up in Purgatory was because they could kill angels. They can also over-power and kill Seraphs. It is unknown if they can kill or challenge Archangels or vice versa. Other *'Eve' - Eve, a being older than the angels themselves, can suppress their powers through her mere presence alone. Category:Characters